The subject invention is a novel building structure adapted to maximize the harnessing and utilization of wind power so as to provide a power source for the building. As such, the invention herein applies to any general type of building structures that are constructed to use power sources therein in conjunction with the building activities.
It is to be noted that known structures that have wind-powered generators constructed as an integral part of such building are not new. Examples of such structures are windmills, and other such similar structures. Other building structures incorporating windmills or wind-powered generators have been known in this regard and windmill or wind-powered apparatus in conjunction with a building structure are not considered new.
One of the main problems in this respect is that known existing building structures that incorporate wind-powered devices do not make maximum use of windflow volume as enhanced by the building structure itself. More particularly, no known building structures exist to use the building structure itself to both vector and channel windflow volume from a given wind input to a more concentrated windflow.
Thus, no known building structures are presently structured that serve to first vector windflow into one area of the building and thence funnel the windflow into a relatively narrowed corridor where the concentrated flow air can be harnessed by a wind-powered generator. No known structure incorporates and integrates with building structures has been seen or utilized in this regard. Accordingly, the invention herein is directed to this end and the following objects are directed accordingly.